Kurumi's Bucket List
by SukiRikko
Summary: After hearing about it one day in class, Kurumi Mimino wanted to do a bucket list of her own. Anything she could think of ranging from helping her friends to just having fun. She didn't know what wacky adventures she should expect on her journey but she was ready for the ride of completing her bucket list. From Kurumi's POV.
1. A Bucket List? What's That?

**Item:** None-just an introduction  
 **Amount of words:** 467  
 **Characters:** Kurumi, Nozomi, Rin  
 **Notes:** Oh hey, welcome to the first chapter notes that will be fairly long since this is a new series for me so please bear with me.

This work had a few chapters posted years ago on dA back when I was a young college freshman before I never continued it. Though I have improved on my writing (or at least I believe so) I really can't bear to leave this plot bunny of a series of drabbles unfinished. Plus, I really wanted to have some fun again with my favorite magical girl series in the form of writing. From the old draft, I have remade the list with some old items and some new and a lot of the old items are even getting rewrites in their stories themselves.

Also, I made the decision to have a few chapters focus on all of the existing groups of Cures, especially with the 15th anniversary celebrations. (Though I'm a bit late.) Some have a few other groups, there will be at least one chapter focusing on one group joining the Yes 5 gang or two at most, and a few where everyone will be together. Of course everything will still mostly be from Kurumi's point of view unless noted.

I wish I had a set date each week I will upload but that's never worked so well for me in the past. Plus, I'm in the process of reworking the chapters still. Otherwise I probably would have one. But I really want to get into working on this story again. A little off topic but still in the same vein, similar to the original dA file of this the chapters will not be posted in the same order as they are listed. So there may be things happening later chronologically but posted before that chapter. Hopefully that doesn't confuse anyone.

All right, enough of my long message here. Hopefully you enjoy the fic! It was a long time coming to rewrite it and I'm proud of everything so far.

* * *

"Seriously Nozomi?" the red head sighed as she shook her head. "Isn't that a bit stupid? I mean we aren't dying soon."

Up until this point, I was just staring out of the window during break at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. It was when Rin said that to Nozomi that I finally snapped out of my dazed state and looked at the two. I was overly confused at what was happening at that moment. "What are you two talking about?"

Nozomi smiled and shoved a piece of paper in my face. "A bucket list! I just made one!" Rin just sighed at her actions and enthusiasm.

I cocked my head and looked at the paper. "A bucket list?"

"Yeah…" Rin glared at Nozomi and shook her head. Nozomi backed off a bit and put the paper back into her notebook. Rin looked at me and started to explain. "A bucket list is a list of things a person wants to get done before they die. Though if you want my opinion, I think it's pointless. I'd just go and do it whenever if I really wanted to."

Nozomi pouted at Rin, making me chuckle a bit. "It is not pointless Rin! Stop saying that!"

A bucket list huh…

I searched my brain next break to scratch down my own bucket list on a page. It took me a bit but I think I was proud of what I came up with. I mean, I may not be completely human like Nozomi, but I still have stuff I wanted to do before I died too. Everything ranged from things I seriously wanted to do to things to better myself to even small funny ones to break up the seriousness. I was ready to get started on this list as soon as I possibly could.

 _Kurumi Mimino's (Milk's) Bucket List:_

 _Force those guys to let me put the star on the Christmas Tree_

 _Hypnotize Nozomi_

 _Help Urara in a play she is performing in_

 _Go rollerskating_

 _Host a game night_

 _Mario Kart-Rainbow Road (No holds barred/Loser gets punished)_

 _Make vanilla pudding, put it in a mayo jar, and eat in public_

 _Go carolling with the group this year_

 _Battle of the teams_

 _Try drinking_

 _Take lessons from Miss Shamour_

 _Throw a party_

 _Get kicked out of Ikea at least once_

 _Pretend to work at places without telling the manager_

 _Participate on a softball team_

 _Enjoy the fireworks festival_

 _Take someone's clothes away from a public shower_

 _Help out at the local childcare center_

 _Learn how to swim_

 _Proofread one of Komachi's books_

 _Camping_

 _Help build the set of a play_

 _Learn how to bake_

 _Text some random number saying "I killed him and hid the body in your backyard"_

 _Participate in the L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres Summer olympics_


	2. Hypnotize Nozomi

**Item:** Hypnotize Nozomi  
 **Amount of words:** 962  
 **Characters:** Kurumi, Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, Koji  
 **Notes:** Don't mind me. Just doing a double upload since first chapter is an introduction chapter. This was definitely one chapter I didn't want to get rid of.

* * *

I looked again at my list to see what I still had yet to accomplished. Hm...What did I put for this one? As I read the item the smile I had on my face widened into a big grin. I'm sure I scared the boys for life just by the look on my face. They took one look at me and quickly left the room. I couldn't bring myself to care though, this was going to be one of the best days of my life...

* * *

I couldn't put this one in action right away. Despite doing it for fun, I wanted to make sure I didn't make a mistake and scar someone for life. I want them to look back at this and laugh too. So I tried educating myself on the topic as much as I can. I browsed any many videos as I could and read any books I could get my hands on. After a few weeks of this I felt ready to go ahead and put my plan into action.

Of course school came first. So I had to wait until classes were over and we returned to Natt's shop before I could finish this item. But at least getting everything set was the easy part. All I honestly had to do was ask Nozomi to follow me to the shop. Just like convincing a child with candy. All I need to tell her was that I needed her help on a project. Of course, with Rin being suspicious and surprised at that she decided to tag along. Urara, Komachi, and Karen all got wind of the conversation and were going to join us eventually.

As we entered the building, took our shoes off, and set our bags down, I directed Nozomi to the couch. The magenta haired girl was more than happy to oblige. "So...What do you need me to do Kurumi?"

"Don't worry! Your part will be really easy," I said with a smile on my face. I felt confidant. After so much studying it was time to put this into action. It shouldn't be that hard, should it? "I just want you to close your eyes and relax for me Nozomi."

Nozomi did as I told her to with almost no complaints or comments. "What is this for exactly though?"

"Um...An experiment for class. I wouldn't worry about it too much Nozomi." At this point I gave up hiding my grin. Nozomi already had her eyes closed and the only ones watching at the time were Rin and Urara, neither of which could see my face since I had my back turned to them. If anything I think they were interested in seeing what was going to come of it. My voice became much more smooth. "Now just imagine you're in a calm field."

* * *

Eventually, Nozomi's body became limp in that couch. Her eyes were closed and her breathing seemed to change. It was a bit more softer. She seemed to be still alert to a point despite her body position. Perfect, Nozomi was deep in her trance just like I wanted her to be in. "Nozomi? You can hear me, right?" Just a little test to make sure everything worked out completely.

She nodded her head slightly as a response.

"Good!" I thought for a moment what I should do first. Don't get me wrong, now that we understand each other a bit better I do love and care for Nozomi. But once in a while you just have to make fun of your leader, do you feel me? Of course, it would be at that moment that Komachi and Karen showed up and joined us. Probably a bit of a mistake on their part but oh well. "Act like a child with Karen as your father and Komachi as your mother." I snapped my fingers, something I installed in her when putting her in this trance, and Nozomi opened her eyes. She giggled as she ran over to Komachi and Karen, acting like they actually were her mother and father. Rin and Urara just watched the scene with shocked looks. On the other hand, I just laughed at the whole scene.

"Mama! Pappy!" While the girl in front of them was clearly a teenager, her mannerisms and speech sounded as if she aged back at least ten years. "Let's go play outside! Can we please?"

Trying to not let themselves be pulled, Karen and Komachi seemed to be more annoyed then anything at Nozomi. Urara was now biting back a chuckle, ultimately losing and laughing loud enough for anyone else in one of the other rooms to hear. Rin finally got her composure together and took out a video camera just as I was making another suggestion.

With a bit of a push, I got Nozomi back onto the couch and had her fall back into a sleeping sort of a state with a quick, "Sleep." For a moment I scratched the back of my head while trying to figure out how I wanted to word this. "Okay, the couch you are sitting on is that one person you deeply love. When you open your eyes again, what you want to do to them right now is what you will do to that couch. You have to keep it clean for everyone though." After getting a light nod of approval from the magenta haired girl, I snapped my fingers again and the first thing Nozomi did was put her face on the couch. She started to make out with the thing.

Koji just glared at me as he came into the room and saw the scene. "You hypnotized her, didn't you?"

"Yeah," escaped my mouth as I continued to laugh.


	3. Set Building

**Item:** Help Build the Set of a Play  
 **Amount of words:** 529  
 **Characters:** Kurumi, Urara, Saaya  
 **Notes:** I wanted to wait so I didn't fall in the curse of posting every day then nothing for a while. But I really wanted to put another chapter out and I apparently like writing annoyed Urara. Also enjoy our first guest appearance by a Cure from another group!

* * *

"No! My answer is final Kurumi!"

Almost everyone in the theater started to look at us weirdly as Urara screamed that sentence. With a huff, she turned around and started to walk away from me.

Knowing she wouldn't see me, I rolled my eyes as I groaned at her. "Why? I should have a right to help."

Okay so maybe that wasn't a good idea to reply. Urara took the moment to turn back around to me and glare at me once again. If she didn't sound sarcastic last time I tried doing one of my bucket list items with her she definately sounded like it now. "You? Have a right to help build the set of the musical?" As she continued to glare, Urara walked back to me and put her right index finger on my chest. "I told you, you were never 'helping' again after the play."

"But wh-"

Her finger that was on my chest was now placed in front of my mouth to shut me up. Urara continued, "Remember the play? Or do I have to remind you? We were down an actor, half of the set, and most of the props from you 'trying' to help and wanting to complete your bucket list."

"I'm sorry to bother but…" The blue haired Hugtto Cure, Saaya, peeked out from behind one of the support beams. She seemed fairly scared and timid. Well, she never has faced the wrath of Urara before so I understand where she was coming from. "That story you told me about someone messing everything up...That was Kurumi?"

I didn't let anyone answer that and continued, "But I said I was sorry!"

"No buts Kurumi! We don't need another disaster like that." She was done after she finished that sentence. Urara turned around one last time and walked away with no regrets, remorse, or looks at me. Both Saaya and I exchanged glances, both a bit fearful of our lives.

* * *

I was just pounding away on the hammer as Urara came in. Her eyes widened at the sight of me. "K-K-Kurumi!? Didn't we just talk about you helping? Then why are you here working on the set!?"

"Oh, I just asked the director and he let me help!" I replied as I smiled, acting like she was never mad at me. For one slight moment, I took my eyes off my work and looked at Urara showing her that smile. May I say that was a bad idea? I positioned the nail in the wrong place and slammed it down. Tears started to form in my eyes as I felt a new sharp pain in my hand. "OUCH!" I shouted as I quickly pulled up my hand and the board now stuck to it.

Saaya excused herself from painting another part of the set to run out to get the director. In the matter of minutes I was rushed to the hospital to get examined and the nail removed. It took some time and gave me a lot of pain but we got it out. The downside though? I have to wear this cast-like object on my hand for a few weeks...


	4. Softball

**Item:** Participate on a softball team  
 **Amount of words:** 470  
 **Characters:** Kurumi, Urara, Saki, Mana  
 **Notes:** So I really wanted a group focused chapter to be posted next (Either the Hugtto/Mahou one or the Fresh one). But I'm still working on writing them and figuring out which direction to head with them so I decided to put one that was already done out. Also I did have to make a mention to All Stars Deluxe 3. To be honest, Deluxe 3 is still my favorite crossover movie (Sorry HugttoxFutari wa) and the Yellow/Random Team had the best moments.

* * *

"Um...Didn't you complete this one when we faced Black Hole?" Urara asked as she looked at the next thing on my bucket list before glancing at me.

"I mean sure? But it isn't fun when you're doing it as you're facing Zakennas, Uzainas, Kowinas, Hoshinas, Namewamekes, and Desertarians." I finished tying up my shoes as the last part of getting into this practice uniform. After making sure everything was finished and grabbing my bag I quickly waved as I left the building before Urara could criticize me more. "I'm off! See you later!"

I swear I faintly could hear Urara say something along the lines of, "But it's for Saki's team...You're going to die…" But maybe it was my imagination.

* * *

As soon as I finished the last lap of running I collapsed on the ground. Trust me, this precious young girl is not made for exercise on a normal basis. But what Saki made us do was not normal. Fifteen laps around the field was a bit too much. Right next to me I could hear Mana huffing hard herself but looking better off then I was. I don't know what exactly was going through her mind when she agreed to help Saki.

With a clap to try and get our attention, Saki called out to everyone as the captain of the team. "All right everyone. Now that warm-ups are done it is time to grab a partner and toss the ball back and forth!"

The rest of the Softball team along with Mana, who recovered, replied with a spirited, "Yes!"

Before I could even get back up, I saw the shadow of Saki hovering over my body. I looked up to see that she was smiling, but it didn't feel like a warm smile at all. "Mana's already got a partner and I know you don't do well with people you don't know. So I'm gonna be your partner! Let's work well together." Yeah that smile definitely had something behind it.

* * *

"Don't run away from it Kurumi!" Saki shouted. She threw another ball at me.

I squealed and dodged it yet again. Look don't get me wrong. But do I need to remind you Saki was the team's ace pitcher? Someone inexperienced as me didn't stand a chance with her. Plus, I'm pretty sure one wrong hit with that ball and I will be transforming right into Milk. I don't know about you but I personally don't think that would be a good thing in front of two dozen or so people who know very little about Pretty Cure.

Saki threw another fast ball and I dodged it once again. "You need to catch it!"

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!"

Needless to say this was my first, and last, day on Yuunagi Middle School's softball team.


	5. Child Care

**Item:** Help out at the local childcare center  
 **Amount of words:** 1291  
 **Characters:** Kurumi, Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, Mirai, Riko, Hanami, Moforun, Hana, Saaya, Homare, Emiru, Ruru, Harry, Hugtan  
 **Notes:** I went a little out of hand writing this chapter...Whoops. Also I made the decision to keep Hana's catchphrase as mechokku as it was probably more recognizable. Most of the subs I saw kept it as that so we'll just make it easier for everyone here!

* * *

The five girls gulped as they saw the next thing I was going to do on my bucket list. In retrospect I should have been more alarmed but past Kurumi didn't find a reason to. As if they practiced it, the five just looked at me simultaneously.

"What?" I asked them, truly confused. "It's not like it'll just be me there. I'm helping Hana and her group along with Mirai and her group."

All of their answers were the same. They even resonated in one voice. "We'll go prepare a funeral for you." They all left the room as I just kept glaring at them. They were all crazy, I swear on my non-human life. I don't know what got into them recently.

* * *

After meeting up with the group of Hugtto and Magical Cures, we left straight for the daycare center in Hagukumi City. Since the trip was a good half hour from Mirai's hometown to Hagukumi City and even farther from where I lived, which is why we decided to just meet up in Mirai's hometown, we had a lot of downtime to just talk to each other. It was nice to just relax. Mirai and Riko kept telling us stories of how they took care of Kotoha as she grew up. Eventually Hugtan started to tear up and the other girls tried to cheer her up. The looks we got on the train were priceless though.

Our trip came to a close and it took us about fifteen or so minutes to get from the train station to the daycare center. Hana was the one to take the lead and knock on the door. She was answered almost immediately by one of the workers. She was smiling as she noticed half of the group. "Hello, Nono! Everyone! It's so nice of you all to volunteer today. We are a bit short-staffed this week so we really appreciate you all coming to help us." The worker bowed at us and we all returned the favor.

"It's no problem at all! We all wanted to do so anyways!" Hana waved her hand in front of her face, trying to reassure the worker.

"Still, I feel like we're being a bother." The daycare worker seemed to have a brainstorm for a minute. "But for coming all of this way, we can have some snacks when we're done for the day. How does that sound!"

"Did you say snacks! Yay!" Hana punched her fist in the air before Homare, more as a joke then anything, cleared her throat to get her attention.

"So how's that being an adult thing going, Hana?" The rest of us started to chuckle as Homare said that. The blonde just crossed her arms and smirked at Hana. Thankfully, it seemed that Hana knew that she was just getting poked at for fun but also still wanted to keep up the act herself.

"Mechokku!"

Once all of the laughter died down, the worker parted away from the door to give us some room to enter. I could hear some muffled sounds coming from some of the rooms. But beyond that, the building seemed to be quiet with no one in the halls. We were led to a room currently empty of children.

"I'll give you girls a few minutes to get ready! I'll be back in a bit." With another smile, the worker closed the door behind her and left.

Hana gave a quick nod to the rest of her group and gave a pad-like object to Saaya. The blue haired girl inserted a navy charm as she said, "Mirai Pad Open! Job switch on!" In a flash, the five of them changed into an attire more suited for nursery work.

About the same time or soon after, Mirai and her group took their wands out. In unison the three said, "Cure Up, Ra pa pa! Clothes change!" Just like the Hugtto group, their clothes changed too.

Of course I would be the odd one out. After glaring at the two groups, I promise I wasn't trying to be mean I was just annoyed at the moment, I grabbed one of the aprons off the rack and put it on.

Before anything else was said and done though, the worker came back in. We were split up into groups of two for different classrooms. The groups consisted of: Homare and Emiru, Hana and Saiya, Mirai and Riko along with Moforun, Hanami and Harry, and Lulu and me. I was fine with this, us Purple Cures need to have some time together.

Yes I called our group that. There have been more than I expected of us, most of which we have met recently. But Riko prefered to stay with Mirai. And of the others, Iona seems to hate that name. Meanwhile, Madoka seems to be fairly new still and thus confused. I really don't want to confuse her more. And I'm not sure way but Makoto is currently refusing to know me. Don't ask me why, I tried asking myself.

We were each lead to our rooms. After a quick thanks to the worker, she left us to our children. Lulu told me to take charge. She has worked here before but she felt more comfortable in me doing it. She was still trying to learn how to act like a human.

But one thing was still on my mind. The worker told us, "Good luck! You'll need it," before leaving us to these children. What did she mean by that? Oh well. Disregarding that, both Lulu and I put on our best smile for these little children.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you! So, what would you guys like to do...First?" I opened my eyes and gulped. What I saw was eight children glaring at us with menacing smiles. I backed up a few steps before attempting to run out of the room. They were much faster than me and caught me almost immediately. Lulu let herself be caught, murmuring something about not wanting to hurt children again whether it was on purpose or on accident.

* * *

"Who wants snacks!?"

As soon as we heard a voice come into the room and say that, I think it was Hanami, we tried to yell as much as we could. However, it was useless. Because of...current circumstances we could barely talk.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Homare come in after Hanami and set a tray of snacks down on the table. As those monsters went to eat, Saaya and Hana came over to help untie us. "I knew this was going to happen…" the pink haired girl must have said from some sort of experience. "It's just really bad luck you guys had this group."

Saaya continued the thought, "We're so sorry. We thought one of the regular workers would have this group. They seem to be...A little too wild for most people's tastes."

I groaned, but I'm not for sure if Lulu said anything. Maybe she was used to this group by now from the sound of the two? Both of our bodies were tied from head to foot with ropes. I personally couldn't move any part of my body. No matter what I tried I was stuck. Plus, those kids-Sorry, I mean little delinquents put duct tape on my mouth to prevent me from talking.

Hana finally started to get one of the knots untied. Before continuing on the next knot, she took the tape off my mouth. "I'm going to take a guess and say you won't be helping us again?"

"Nope," I said without any emotion at all. "I am swearing off kids for the rest of my life."


	6. Drinking

**Item:** Try drinking  
 **Amount of words:** 1627  
 **Characters:** All Cures from Futari Wa to Star Twinkle  
 **Notes:** Whoops my hand slipped writing this chapter again...But this was one of my favorite chapters to do originally and it was really fun to rewrite and update it. Mainly putting in the Cures that weren't in the last draft (Which I believe was either during Smile or Doki Doki) to now with us being up to Star Twinkle.

We also have a few relationships in this chapter despite romance not being a big part of this story. I won't be adding Karen and Kurumi to the tags, that was just more for a shout out for those who love that ship. But I will definitely adding the NagiHono one. I have plenty of my yuri pairings for Precure (I have to, it was the only way I found out I was a lesbian) but NagiHono is my favorite and my original so they get the cannon for this fic spot. Second, yes I do headcannon Erika and Hime as the two that look so similar, act so similar, and are really close friends because of that. This is similar to Nagisa and Hana, especially after the All Stars Memories movie. And I had to make a joke to the young (or is young but looks old enough in Ha-chan's case and new to Earth in Lala's case.) Precure. Oh and a little note that the POV goes to no one mid-drabble before returning to Kurumi. Okay, sorry for the long author's note.

* * *

So for a while I've seen and heard of this drink called alcohol. For some reason, I couldn't have it and I didn't know why. It's just like any other drink right? There was nothing bad that could happen. Well, that was what I thought when I told the others this item. I was met with a hard and resounding "No!" from everyone. Including Nozomi, and she usually never told me no.

"Why?" I was whining and putting on the best puppy dog face I could muster. But it didn't seem to phase anyone. "I put it on my bucket list, so that means I have to do it."

Looking at Karen all I was met with was a glare from her that sent me the chills. "Maybe in the future but no. Not at this moment."

To help my confusion, Coco spoke up next and explained, "See Kurumi, alcohol...Uh...Isn't like any normal drink. There is special stuff in it. Because of this, it is a law in Japan that the drinking age for it is you have to be twenty years old. How do I explain this...The stuff in it influences your body. You'll learn more about this later but your judgement may be impaired. Your senses will be delayed. Stuff like that. So it's not something that a young teen like you should have. Do I make myself clear?"

I looked away from the sixteen pairs of eyes gazing at me and mumbled, "Fine…"

* * *

"Happy New Years!" The high spirited squad-Also known as Nagisa, Saki, Nozomi, Love, Erika, Hibiki, Miyuki, Mana, Megumi, Hime, Mirai, Ichika, and Hana-All shouted as the clock turned midnight and signaled in the New Year. With a lot of clangs from pop filled glasses and chatter from everyone, the New Year officially started either for better or worse.

I should back up a little bit. Koji actually suggested that we host a New Years party at Natt's House for the New Years. Nozomi said that we should invite all of the other Pretty Cures too. None of us argued against it actually. It has been a while since everyone has seen each other as we were all busy with our own lives, so it was a nice change of pace.

Everyone laughed as Nagisa and Hana, who looked up to the Lacrosse playing girl for some reason, as they pulled on the string on those little poppers you can get from those mini fireworks kits and had confetti pop out of them. I seemed to be the only person to notice something out of the corner of their eye. Erika almost seemed to be up to no good as she snuck around the room to the table full of refreshments and snacks. But with everyone moving in front of my line of sight I couldn't see what exactly she did and when I was able to see it again she was gone.

Before I could process anything, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and feared for the worst. But it was just Makoto trying to get my attention. "Hey you okay? The others are going off to play Twister. Wanna go watch with us?"

"Uh...Yes." I nodded my head before shaking out of it. "Definitely. I want to watch someone make a fool of themselves!"

I took Makoto's hand and walked over to the gathered group with her. They already started brackets to make it easier. About eight people were in each bracket. Currently, the bracket competing was Nagisa, Honoka, Rin, Mirai, Iona, Mana, Aoi, and Homare. Yeah, an odd combination I know. But it seemed to be entertaining because I couldn't tell what was funnier. Nagisa was trying her best to embarrass Honoka either by herself or by getting too close to her, either way we all knew that they were going out at this point so it didn't matter. Iona and Homare were not very happy they had to play. I mean Iona looked like she was going to breathe fire at any moment. Mirai tried to get Riko to help her get out of it but Riko replied with a quick and stern, "Sorry, you're on your own this time."

"Right hand green!" Reika shouted after the arrow stopped spinning. She took over the duty of spinning it this round. That slight smile on her face showed that seemed to be having fun just watching the chaos slowly unfold. Each person, with a bit of trouble, tried to reach for their green circle with the following statements:

"Ugh! Nagisa sweetie, that was my leg…"

"Huh? What was that Honoka?"

"Come on...Almost there..."

"Riko I blame you!"

"Never again…"

"This is torture!"

My throat was feeling dry from everything. I don't know if it was from laughing at the group playing Twister so much or because of the heater in the building. Either way I decided to walk over to the punch bowl Komachi and Kanade put up earlier and grabbed a bit in a cup. The last thing I remembered was walking back to the others as I downed the cup quickly.

* * *

 **NO P.O.V.**

Karen watched as Erika left the area near the provided refreshments. She raised her eyebrow at the restless female but there was no chance to confront her. Kurumi made her way to the punch and downed her cup she just filled. As the purple haired girl set the cup down, she started to sway a bit. Karen was concerned and walked over. She set a hand on Kurumi's shoulder and asked, "Are you okay Kurumi?"

Kurumi spun around and smiled at Karen, her cheeks red. "Yes," she giggled. "Why Karen?"

"Are you sure? You look like you're warm." Karen pressed her hand against Kurumi's forehead. "You don't feel it though…"

Kurumi quickly grabbed Karen's wrist. Karen tried to pull away but Kurumi was holding on to it with all her might. "What's wrong Karen?" Kurumi walked up to the other female and set a hand on Karen's waist. "Why do you want to get away from me?" Kurumi continued as she smacked her lips.

Karen could smell it then. It was an unwelcome smell. That was when she put two and two together with Erika. She didn't know how the blue haired demon was able to pull that off but she did somehow and now Kurumi, and by extension she, was reeled into this mess. Speak of the devil, she could see the blue haired demon trying to sneak out or at least get confused with Hime by the fact she was hiding behind her.

As their gazes met Karen just glared at the girl, who replied with a gulp in fear of her life. Erika could recognize the shapes Karen's mouth was forming even without hearing the words. 'You are dead.'

"Come on Karen!" Kurumi started to run her hand under Karen's shirt and up her back, trying to be as seductive as she could without the experience and while drunk. "Kiss me."

"Kurumi, please listen to me! You're going to regret whatever you'll do. Your judgement is impar-"

Of course, Karen's complaints were cut off as Kurumi kissed her. Now the spotlight of the party, everyone turned their heads to them. Everyone either blushed or shouted as an encouragement. Erika was the only one who didn't, instead opting to save her life and get the heck out of Dodge before Karen pummeled her.

Honoka just chuckled at them. "Ah young love."

Meanwhile Nagisa just scratched her head as she grabbed onto Honoka's arm. "I'd agree but doesn't something seem off with Kurumi?"

Kurumi forced her lips apart from Karen's and smiled very seductively. "Now wasn't that great?" Karen couldn't answer. She was at a loss for words. Kurumi moved her hand and started to reach for…Well, most of the Cures got the picture as they either kept encouraging, realized what was happening, or covering Ako, Aguri, Kotoha, Emiru, and, to her disapproval, Lala's eyes.

Karen tried to push away, but Kurumi kept a hold on her. "Can you guys help me? Kurumi's drunk!"

The rest of the night was used to force Kurumi to go to bed and strap her in so she wouldn't escape.

* * *

 **KURUMI'S P.O.V.**

As soon as the sunlight streamed through the window I started to stir and wake up. I was blinded immediately as soon as I opened my eyes. Of course my body was yelling at me too. My head was pounding and I felt like...Pardon my french, but I felt like crap. I wonder if I drink some water I'd feel better. When I tried to get off the bed, I wasn't able to. Like something was keeping me there. I tried to pull against whatever it was but it wouldn't budge.

"Are you up?" Karen asked. She walked over to my bed with a skeptical look on her face.

"Yeah. Well, my head is pounding. Besides that, I'm awake and fine. Why?"

"Let me untie you first, then you'll learn what you need to." I finally looked around the bed and realized why I couldn't move. Straps held me down on the bed so I couldn't even move an inch. Though why I was tied up was beyond me. Well, until I found out exactly what happened.

Karen took out a video camera. "Love recorded this. I don't know for blackmail or so that you know what happened but..." She showed me the video, to my horror, of what I couldn't remember from last night.

As I kept watching, my face grew redder and redder. The point where I kissed Karen was my breaking point. Natts's shop shook as I yelled, "ERIKA KURUMI!"


	7. Run Crew

**Item:** Help Urara in a play she is performing in  
 **Amount of words:** 631  
 **Characters:** Kurumi, Urara  
 **Notes:** So hey, you all remember chapter three? Where Urara said where Kurumi was never 'helping' again after the play. Well, this is the reason why! Of course this means this takes place before that chapter. Also another round of angry Urara time!

But I did also want to put this chapter up to get this note out of the way. Please bear with me over the next four or so months with this story! I will try and get chapters as much as I can over the next few months but if posting is very very sparce please know that it's not because I have lost interest. Right now it is literally less then two months until Anime Central and I still have five cosplays (Including a Lala Hagoromo) that I have to make for the con and loads more to do. Right after Acen I have to get into gear for QC Anime-zing and do a few more for that including a piece for the masquerade. After August 4th I should hopefully be back in gear to post as normal as I can and hopefully will have some chapters finished completely.

On that note in case I won't be able to post a chapter soon, if you are also going to Anime Central feel free to slide into the comment section! I might be busy but I always love meeting new friends especially Precure peeps because it's so rare to do so.

* * *

An unforgettable scene was taking place in front of me right now. Urara had a shocked look on her face as I asked her something. It took her a few minutes and a bit of stuttering for her to finally reply, "You...You of all people want to help?" There was a mix of sarcastic and surprise in it, but it was mostly surprise. "Really?"

I just simply nodded my head to reply to her.

"I mean seriously? You're not kidding? Kurumi I know you and this isn't something you'd do without having Coco or Natts tell you to do so."

"Yes Urara," I finally sighed. Seriously, she didn't believe me this time? "I really want to help."

"Okay, now tell me why do you want to do this?" That would be our Urara, knowing there was another reason why I wanted to do this.

With another bit of a sigh, I pulled out my bucket list and showed it to her. It totally slipped my mind that I haven't showed anyone outside of Coco, Nozomi, or Rin. I could faintly hear her mumble, "That's why Nozomi was acting weird the other day…" as she looked it over. "All right, fine. Just please, don't destroy anything. That's all I ask."

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!"

"Kurumi! I told you not to destroy anything!" Urara's tone not only made me cringe as she kept yelling but some of the others backstage that caught wind of what happened. I already told her sorry about a hundred times but she wasn't having it. She was much angrier than I expected her to be. Don't blame me for not expecting it! She's usually a nice and sweet girl. Then why is she this ball of anger right now. It was a complete accident!

So, I was just minding my own business backstage, moving the props back to where they needed to be. Someone needed me to help them move a set piece for the next scene. For those of you who never have done anything for theatre let me explain this quickly. During the show the backstage is very dimly lit, so it's very hard to see what laid in front of your feet compared to regular light.

The black wire that was connected to the lights didn't help matters as it blended into the darkness. So of course I would tripped on it. As it made me fall over, the wire moved and forced the prop table to fall over on its items it was holding. The lights on stage started to slip down and hit on a wall or two of the set, which meant the set started to fall down too. The stage manager quickly called an emergency intermission and came down to the stage and backstage to see what was damaged. Urara quickly stormed off the stage and grabbed me by the shirt to yell at me.

"But of course no. Now, half of the set is destroyed beyond belief and one of our actors is currently in the nurse's office waiting for a ride to the hospital thanks to what you did! His understudy isn't mentally ready to perform but he'll just have to suck it up! Plus, between after the show tonight and the before the show tomorrow we'll have to rebuild the set and most of the props that were also destroyed. Well? What do you have to say for yourself!?" She glared at me, which scared me from speaking for a few moments. I swear, Urara is the scariest of the group when she's angry. She crossed her arms and kept boring into my head with her glare. "Well...I'm waiting Kurumi…"

My mouth opened and one simple sentence came out, "I was just trying to help."


	8. Welcome Party

**Item:** Throw a party  
 **Amount of words:** 847  
 **Characters:** Kurumi, Ciel, Ayumi, Nodoka  
 **Notes:** This is going to be a whole slew of notes I apologize in advance. If none of these interest you please feel free to skip below!

So hey...Yeah I know long time no post. I promise it isn't because I have given up on this fic. A lot of life happened as normal and trying to figure out what chapter I wanted to finish next and how to get there. I do apologize for that, but I also cannot promise that this will be the last time. I get tired easily from work and worried so we'll see. So I promise the radio silence between chapter uploads won't be a bad thing!

I originally planned for this sort of chapter around Star Twinkle to welcome them to the group. Well as you can see that didn't work out as planned. So I decided to update it to properly introduce Healin' Good to this cast and welcome them in general with their first episode now out! (And I am loving it so far.) However, it isn't focused on Healin' Good as much as I wanted it to be so they will get their own centered chapter later. However, two other girls get their chance in the spotlight instead! (One I absolutely love and one that needs more love GOSH DARN IT TOEI!) This chapter is more feels and such instead of comedy but I hope you enjoy it either way!

There's also a bit of a question I wanted to ask. I will be putting it in the end notes instead so I don't let this be too long. But if you like Precure fanseries and might want to see them in this fic in the future for a sequel or something, feel free to scroll on down to read that and maybe let me know?

Also another reason for a lot of delay is, no surprise, con crunch. Which means I should say that I will actually be at Katsucon next week, Feb 14-16 in Maryland! As a Midwest child this is new territory for me but I'm super excited! If for some reason I have someone reading this fic and is going feel free to let me know so we can meet up! (Also cause I need more Precure friends in my life.) I am bringing quite a few cosplays from various series, but the three Precures I'm bringing is casual Lala for Thurs day, our main character of this fic as Milky Rose for Fri noon, and casual Ako for Sun.

* * *

After being around so many other teams of Pretty Cures means that it's a bit less special when you meet a new group but it's still a time for celebration none the less. Usually each of the teams that are currently in our little group takes turn welcoming the new group. If you can see where this is going, you know what that means. It is now our groups turn to welcome the new it was only a few weeks ago when we found out our new teammates were Nodoka Hanadera, Chiyu Sawaizumi, and Hinata Hiramitsu also known as the Healin' Good girls.

This actually worked out in my favor whether we all knew it or not. One of my bucket list items was throwing a party. So of course, I took the chance and asked to be in charge of the planning.

"Please? I promise it won't happen like the New Year's party where I accidentally got drunk. Then again that was Erika's fault. Either way, I am definitely banning her from being within fifty feet of the punch bowl." The others still were skeptical so I tried to pull on one last set of puppy dog eyes in desperation. "Just please! Let me take care of everything for the new girls!"

To my surprise it was Nozomi who spoke up first. "I'd say we let her. Kurumi has really proved herself recently to be responsible enough. And like she said, that New Years problem was all Erika. There's really no reason I can think of to say no."

Despite the others still having some sort of doubt, none of them had anything they could refute that with. One by one they all nodded in agreement.

The victory was mine.

* * *

I planned every single thing down to the last detail, making sure to even write extensive lists. But it was to no avail! Everything was going horribly wrong.

During one of our days off of school was when we planned to hold it. That was the date that worked the best for everyone. During the entire morning I was at Natt's House to decorate the place and get everything ready. It all seemed to go smoothly at first.

Yet here I lie…Erm, actually sit, on the floor, covered in flour from head to toe and on the verge of crying. Maybe I shouldn't have taken the lead for this party.

Along with my flour covered body the walls and floor were lined with a mix of batter and flour. I swear I did everything right and it all still went wrong somehow. Oh, it wasn't just the food either. I put up the decorations in the main room of Natt's House and it looked amazing! But somehow a stray cat made it's way into the house, started playing with said decorations, and I had to try and coax him out. It took a lot of force at the end and between the cat playing with the decorations and how much of a mess of them we both made in our chase it now looked like a tornado blasted through.

The doorbell rang. I really didn't want to get up to see who it was. Not with the state the house and I were in. But I swallowed my pride and did so anyways. Opening the door, I was greeted with the smiling faces of Ciel and Ayumi before the noticed how messed up everything looked.

"Bonjour! We brought what you asked for Kuru…" Ciel trailed off. She took one look at me and was instantly concerned while Ayumi was more on the really worried scale. "Oh no, what happened to you?"

I told them exactly what happened down to every last detail. More and more they pitied what happened. I hate being that person, especially to these two sweet girls, but it all came flowing out and I couldn't stop it. But before I could say sorry or anything on that note, Ayumi covered my mouth.

"Don't worry Mimino! We can help you if you'd like." Her smile came back as she tried to cheer me up with that sentence. As if it was contagious, Ciel smiled soon after.

"That's right! You have a world famous chef right here!"

"And I can help you with the decorations. I may not be as amazing as Kirahoshi but I'd say I'm decent at it."

Wiping my tears with one last sniffle, I smiled back at the two of them. "Th-Thank you."

* * *

Everything went smoothly after that. The party went as normal and of course the special guests were the talk of the town. I wasn't expecting to get the chance to talk to any of them with how popular they were but Nodoka had a chance to approach me.

"This is a wonderful party Mimino! Thank you so much for doing this for us."

"I shouldn't be the only one you should thank." I glanced over at Ciel and Ayumi, who were socializing themselves. "None of this would have happened without Ciel and Ayumi's help."

* * *

 _For those of you curious of the one note up there let me explain._

 _This is more of a feeler at this point as I am not done with this story yet. I do know I possibly my want to do a sequel to this one once we finish, partially to add any new groups of Cures that appear after I finish and partially to include fanseries if permission is given. I was wondering if anyone would be interested in the later happening? I would love to have Kurumi and the girls mix with fanseries in this fic so that we can get those shenanigans and to give a spotlight to fanseries so people can try them. (And even fangirl by series I love or getting into new fanseries.)_

 _The thing is no matter what, I won't be doing anything without permission. What does this mean? If you are a creator of a fanseries and would be interested just let me know! I want to portray the characters correctly so I may need a bit of information or a chance to read your fanseries but either way I would be okay with anything you want to do there! If you want a fanseries represented but aren't the creator, let me know who the creator is and I'll try and get in touch with them. The only thing is if I do not get an okay to use their characters then I will not be using them for whatever reason. I want to respect the creators wishes._

 _So yeah! I guess let me know how you feel about this either through comments or messages. Like I said I'd love to do this to expand the community and give spotlight to fanseries but I'm not sure if it's an idea anyone would really like._


End file.
